August's Stroke Of Luck
August was dying of boredom, all the good jobs already had someone on them, or required a team, which he had never made the effort to do,so when a new job was on the board, he immediately threw on his coat and tore the paper from the board. "I'm goin' out!" He shouted and then took off out the doors to the guild. Oshibana town didn't have much to offer, distraction wise and the client's store was pretty obvious given it was the only one with a broken window. August whistled "Man, looks like they really did a number on this place, so did they take anything else beside that necklace?" The owner didn't look in his direction. "Hey, you alright?" August asked, moving forward a bit putting his hand on the owner's shoulder. " I'm alright, but my business is ruined, without that necklace, how am I supposed to keep this business afloat, I've been relying on the luck that that necklace has given me, i'm ruined, ruined I tell you!" August reeled back a bit, from the intensity of the owner's voice. "If it means that much to you, than I'll get that necklace back for you, even if I have to die trying." August said and turned to walk out the door. "Luck, or no luck, I don't believe in that mumbo jumbo, there's a 50/50 shot at everything." August mumbled to himself as he looked for a casino, or a gambling ring. He turned the corner and saw a crowd starting to form, so he decided to investigate. He saw two men sitting with a box between them, one man appeared to have just beat the other in a game of cards, and he was wearing the necklace, a silver gem surrounded by smaller runes. The man got up, apparently done with testing his luck for the day " Hey! One more trial of luck what do ya say?" August spoke up, wanting to test something "Alright, another sucker, what are you wagering?" The man said, "My life, we're playing roulette" August replied, knowing that he'd win, either way. "The rules are simple, hit me and live, miss me and die" August continued, he would use revolver to stun this guy take the necklace and then take off, collect his reward and then get out of town. August walked backwards " 3 seconds" he said, and after time had passed, drew his hand and fired a revolver bullet, hitting the thief square in the chest. The thief was stunned so August grabbed the necklace, tearing it off the thief's neck, and causing a piece of paper to drop from him too. Grabbing the paper, August took off, and returned to the shop, the owner gave him the 25,000 jewels, and August took off and hopped aboard the train back to Onibus Town. As he relaxed into his seat, he opened the paper, and read what it said, though it was hastily scribbled. "''Make sure that the boy in the black hat defeats you." '' August was taken aback by the note but hastilly wrote it off, they couldn't mean him, could they? No, stroke of luck that the note would say that.